The demon and the ghost
by Hunnybee13
Summary: Danny has never had it easy, not since he was 5 at lease. That is when he told his mom he thought another boy was cute, his mom started to hate him,she did unthinkable things to him. Know at the age of 13 there is only one other being that can save him from his hell.
1. Dannys Intro

Danny's Intro

You know when you first meet someone that you like and you become friends and that friend ship grows stronger and stronger. That's complete bullshit in this case.

My name is Danny Fenton I'm 13 years old. I'm sitting here outside of my school with my best friend Tucker, sigh, and Sam.

Tucker and I have been best-friend since daycare. We are always together playing games or just talking about random things.

Sam on the other hand, we became friends in the third grade. It was great up until we started middle-school. That's when she started acting like she was in love with me. Know that I think about it Tucker and I never were really close to Sam she doesn't even know my secret. We just put up with her because of my parents.

Sam doesn't know because I don't truest her. Tucker knows because he's my best friend. He is also loyal. When I told them I was gay Tucker just smiled and told me that's cool man just don't go all cross-dressing on me. Sam was a different story; she blew up and told me I was discussing and cruel for leading her on all these years.

I don't remember ever leading her on? But then again girls were a lot different than guys they make thing difficult and dramatic.

So there are my friends, now on to the family. Well I have my dad Jack, he's pretty cool I guess; he's weird but funny and caring. My mom Maddie, on the other hand is an evil crazy bitch. I'll go into detail about that in a little bet.

I have one older sister Jazz; we don't get along very well. She's the oldest and smartest one out of the two of us. She's always saying she has more important things in her life to bother with me and my life.

So know that that's out of the way I said something about a secret. Well you see I'm not fully human (which is why my mom is an evil crazy bitch). Ever since I was younger I have shown signs of being gay. I told my mom that another boy was cute when I was 5. She has hated me ever since.

First it was only betting, and then she started to experiment on me. Almost killed me a couple of times, her experiment end up with me becoming some type of demon. Tucker said I remind him of an incubus, but I don't live on sex (never even have had sex). But hey it's who I am now and I have learned to live with it, it was hard at first but not so much now. Every once and awhile I need to leave and change to my demon form once and a while, or my powers will build up and I lose control.


	2. the first day

The sound of an alarm going off followed by a groan of announces the early morning.

Danny turns over in his bed and glares at his alarm clock wishing for it to die and never bother him again. Instead it kept up its lowed ringing to taunt him from the other side of his room, (where it was placed to stop him from throwing it).

Finally getting out of bed Danny made his way to his dresser and hit the alarm turning it off, then making his way to his bathroom, Danny stripped his shirt and boxers and started the shower and stepped in waking himself the rest of the way up.

As Danny finished getting dressed a sharp knock was heard on his door and his mom saying in a fake and sickening voice for him to hurry up and come down for breakfast.

(Danny's P.O.V)

Not like I eat the shit you try to feed me anyways, probably poisoned it, crazy bitch. I mumble under my breath as I walk down the stairs

Aw Danny son look at this I call it the Fenton shooter. His dad Jack shouts as soon as he sees Danny.

Um sorry dad I'm already running late, need to meet up with a friend before school. I called back.

Okay have fun son. Dad calls after me

But sweetie you haven't eaten. Maddie called

Not hungry. I growled. And left the house with the slam of the door

Racing down the streets on finally make it to the café that half way across town to meet my friend. To tell the truth he's not a friend, he's my boyfriend. Dash Baxter

That right scrawny weak little me is dating the football star.

But no one but tucker and Kwan knows.

Last time I told my mom I liked a boy she turned my life in to a living hell.

Flash Back

Mommy mommy look the park can we go to the park please please?

Okay sweetie, but only for a little bit.

Racing over to the sand box a young Danny started to dig, when another boy named Alex came over asking if he could play to, of course Danny said yes and the two started to play with one another until Danny's mom called for him.

Running over to his mother he smiled up to her and started to tell her about his new friend. But then he said that he thought the other boy was cute his mother stopped smiling and frond down at hi with anger in her eyes. Not saying another word to her son Maddie grabbed Danny's arm and dragged the poor boy home.

Entering the house she called out to see if anyone was there. When she didn't receive an answer she grabbed Danny throwing the poor toddler down to the lab where she repeatedly beat Danny telling him he was disgusting for saying that about another boy. The beating lasted at least an hour to two, when she stopped.

She made Danny clean up the blood from the floor and told him to go and clean himself up and that if he ever told anyone he will get a worst beating.

After that day Danny was repeatedly beaten and a few years later was experimented on by his own mother, growing to hate her.

End of flash back.

Huffing as I tried to catch my breath I enter the café, looking around I find Dash sitting a table

sorry for being late Dash forgot to set the alarm for earlier. I say giving him a kiss on the lips than sit down.

That's ok Danny I got you your coffee. Dash replies as he hands me my drink. We sat there a little while talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Before leaving to go to school where we part until lunch when we sneak up to the roof to eat other with Tucker and Kwan.

Just another day where I pretend that I'm a normal teen in high school.

Little did they know that is the farthest from the truth!

After school at the park

Hey Danny I was wondering if we could go to the movies? You know just the two of us. Sam asked while grabbing my arm and hanging on me.

Sorry Sam I'm busy this weekend. I pulled my arm free from her grip and walked over were Tucker was waiting.

Hey Tucker we're still on for this weekend right? I asked as soon as we were in hearing distance.

Tucker took one look at me and Sam then smiled and shakes his head yes.

Boys weekend, of horror movies and junk food and soda. Tucker replied

Hmm. Well then I guess I'm on my own again this weekend? Sam asks with annoyance in her voice.

Sorry Sam but boys need boy time just like a girls needs girl time. I say back to her.

Whatever you two have your fun I'm going home. Sam growled walking away from us.

Well that was fun. So you're going to the field this weekend. Tucker asks

Yeah. Need to get away for while the power build up is getting bad. I sigh.

Man I don't know how you can handle with this if it was me I'd go crazy.

I'm as surprised as you with that. I don't know maybe it's because of all the shit I've already gone through. I shrug

Maybe, hey Kwan and Dash want us to meet them something about Dash needing to talk to you.

Okay where at? I need to ask if he's okay he was really distant today. I say

Okay Kwan said to meet at Burger World. Tucker says.

As Danny's day went on as normal, he had no idea what destiny had in store for him, heart break and surprises from another world.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry every one i just moved and dont have enternet.I'll try to update again as soon as i can chapter three is done and four is in progress.


End file.
